1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for simultaneous imaging of infrared and millimeter wave radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging systems are employed in a variety of demanding applications including security surveillance, aircraft landing, missile guidance, target detection and classification, terrain mapping, and mine detection applications. Such applications require cost-effective, space-efficient, and reliable imaging systems that can provide effective images at night and in adverse weather conditions.
Infrared, and millimeter wave imaging systems are exemplary electromagnetic imaging systems in current use. Infrared imaging systems detect thermal energy radiating from an object. These systems, however, typically require favorable weather conditions to produce effective mission-enabling images. Rain, fog, or smoke may block infrared electromagnetic energy.
On the other hand, millimeter wave energy passes through rain, fog, and smoke with little attenuation. Consequently, millimeter wave imaging systems are generally less sensitive to weather obstructions than their infrared counterparts.
However millimeter wave systems typically generate images with relatively poor resolution compared to infrared systems. Therefore, infrared systems are generally preferred during favorable weather conditions.
Thus, for many applications, it would be desirable to have the capability to sense in the millimeter wave range or the infrared range or both.
Currently, no system is available which is capable of imaging in response to both infrared and millimeter wave radiation. In order to sense in both frequency bands, two separate systems would be required using conventional teachings: a stand-alone millimeter wave system and a stand-alone infrared system. However, this approach would be costly and impractical for most applications.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an inexpensive yet effective system and method for simultaneous imaging in both infrared and millimeter wave ranges.